


Winter's Chill

by SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Random & Short, but i thought it was cute, it's not actually that funny imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings
Summary: Dream cut him off with a pleasant hum and a little smile that looked like a trap. "Georgie?""Yes?" he squeaked, already feeling like he was in trouble."Remember that summer a couple years ago when it got up to 75 in England?" Dream asked, eyebrows arched high in the air. "I wanted to make fun of you because that was, like, a pleasant spring day around here, but Sap wouldn't let me. Do you remember that?""Yeah, I remember," George admitted sheepishly. Sapnap was looking incredibly pleased with the whole situation, so George stuck his tongue out at him. Sapnap stuck his tongue out, too, and Dream ignored them.☆●☆●☆●☆●☆It's too fucking cold in the South ATM and as my favorite Southerner, Sapnap gets to suffer. Luckily, he's got two morons who who love him to keep him warm so really he's not even suffering THAT much
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Winter's Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written strictly because I'm from the South and it is like???? Abominably cold. I had to wear FOUR shirts on Tuesday!! I don't even own a coat this is bullshit. So, because he's my favorite, Sapnap gets to suffer with me. Added in some DreamNotNap because I'm super cool and sexy.
> 
> Sign ups for the Big Bang are gonna be closing soon! You should join! We have a Discord! Last night I did a height reveal and threatened to deadlift everyone on the server! I also have a Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: summerflingsandthings.tumblr.com  
> Big Bang: dsmp-bigbang.tumblr.com

"Oh my god, you're such a baby, it isn't even that cold," George laughed, the sound bright and happy in the big, echoey living room. "I've had _way_ worse winters than this." 

"Fuck off. I don't care how cold you've been in the past, that doesn't make _me_ any less cold right now. This is the fucking subtropics; I didn't sign up for this shit," Sapnap said with a weak glare, and without even needing to feel generous George knew he was adorable. The temperature had dropped down below forty degrees and Sapnap started acting like the world had been plunged to the very center of hell. Right now he was curled up on the couch in Dream's lap wrapped up in two different blankets and occasionally looking mournfully at the fireplace none of them _actually_ knew how to use. All George really wanted to do was curl up with him under those blankets and maybe press a cold nose to those warm round cheeks, but George's primary goal at all times was to tease Sapnap at every given opportunity and Sapnap was making it too easy to pass up right now.

"Seriously, though, it's only like thirty five or something," George said with an eyeroll. "It's not even raining or anything. You're just-"

Dream cut him off with a pleasant hum and a little smile that looked like a trap. "Georgie?"

"Yes?" he squeaked, already feeling like he was in trouble.

"Remember that summer a couple years ago when it got up to 75 in England?" Dream asked, eyebrows arched high in the air. "I wanted to make fun of you because that was, like, a pleasant spring day around here, but Sap wouldn't let me. Do you remember that?" 

"Yeah, I remember," George admitted sheepishly. Sapnap was looking incredibly pleased with the whole situation, so George stuck his tongue out at him. Sapnap stuck his tongue out, too, and Dream ignored them.

"Do you wanna know how hot it was in Texas that summer, George?" George didn't say anything, but Dream apparently wasn't looking for an answer to that question. "It was 110. A hundred and ten degrees, Georgie."

"That's not a fair comparison," George whined. "Texas is, like, the dessert."

"Yes, and England is closer to the arctic circle than the equator," Dream said agreeably. "They're both unfair. Now, quit being a dick and come cuddle. We all know you're actually cold and just trying to prove a point."

George grumbled under his breath, but he did join them on the couch. He didn't climb up in Dream's lap to curl up with Sapnap like he really wanted to because Dream's lap was only so big, but he did curl up to his side. Dream situated the blanket to drape over George's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his hair. Sapnap was still looking very pleased with himself so George swooped in to kiss his nose. "I still think you're being a baby."

"And I think you're being a dickhead," Sapnap grinned. He pecked George on the lips. "So, we're even."

Dream tilted his head back and laughed, rocking all three of them back and forth with the force of it. George rolled his eyes with a fond little grin and pulled out his phone. 

"Whatcha doin?" Sapnap asked around a yawn, craning his neck a bit to try and see George's screen. 

George put his hand flat across Sapnap's face and playfully shoved him away. "Back off. Someone around here needs to figure out how the fireplace works so you two don't freeze your delicate Southern toes off."

Sapnap gave him this, stupid, sappy smile and kissed his again, so George figured that was probably the right answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end! This was just a short little thing that will definitely never be expanded upon, I just wanted an excuse to write some good good cuddles. See ya around!


End file.
